Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall arrest and fall protection safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually include a safety line interconnected between a support structure and a person working in proximity to the support structure. The safety line is typically secured to a full-body safety harness worn by the user.
Should a user fall, the user should be rescued as soon as possible to reduce the risk of injuries such as, but not limited to, orthostatic intolerance, also commonly referred to as “suspension trauma”.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art rescue devices and provides for a self-rescue safety device.